


As Lovers Do

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Kylo worships Rey, Lovers, Mild Smut, POV Rey, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: “Think of the one thing you've always wanted. Now find it in your mind’s eye and feel it in your heart.”





	As Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. This is inspired by the scene in the new Beauty and the Beast where the Beast takes Belle to her childhood home in Paris.

_**“Think of the one thing you've always wanted. Now find it in your mind’s eye and feel it in your heart.”** _

  
The first time she felt him, it was like a warm breeze enveloping her. Strong arms wrapped around her center, pulling her against a solid chest.

Rey. He whispered her name into her ear as the winds of Ahch-To billowed around her. She could taste the salt of the breeze on her tongue. The ghost of his fingers dancing across her skin, touching and feeling—everywhere.

 _Kylo_ , she whispered across the bond.

_Rey. I'm coming for you._

Kylo’s strong arms released her as he faded away. She felt an emptiness that replaced his comforting presence. Rey folded her arms over her chest and fell to her knees on the stone stairs. She took labored breaths as she tried to calm the lonely ache weaving its way into her heart.

 _Come_ _soon_ , she pushed towards him. _Please_.

It was all too much; too much expectation, too much thrust onto her shoulders. She wasn't the chosen one. She _wasn't_. Yet the resistance held her to a moral standard. She was expected to fight this war when in reality she wanted no part in it.

_We will find the island, our island. I've seen it in your mind. We will go there and live out our days together. You will never be alone again with me._

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to have hope.

_What of your agenda? You will never leave the Order._

Rey felt the cool press of a kiss to her temple and his fingers ghosting over her cheek.

_That's where you are wrong. None of it matters, not when I have you. I'll give it all up—for you, my starlight._

***

It didn’t take Kylo long to arrive on Ahch-To. He landed his ship and descended the ramp with purpose. Luke watched from the top of the stairs with his arms crossed, disapproval painted on his face.

Rey ignored him and ran to Kylo. She needed to escape, to be with someone that understood her. Kylo understood her loneliness. He understood her immense need for a family. He had promised her that he would take care of her and love her the way that they both yearned for. He promised that he would come for her. Now, here he was, standing at the end of the ramp with his hand outstretched towards her.

He was dressed in a black tunic and trousers; no mask, no gloves. Rey took his hand and he swept her up into his arms as he carried her into his ship.

“You really came.”

He smiled down at her. “I promised you that I would, didn’t I, my starlight?”

He sat her down in the pilot's seat and took the seat next to her.

“I figured you would like to pilot. Where are we off to first?”

She thought about the few places that she had been in her short life. She thought about their island. There was one stop that she had to make first.

“We’re going back to Jakku, just to get some of my things. Then we will find our island.”

“As you wish.”

***

The ship was set on autopilot as they hit lightspeed. Rey stretched in her seat and shifted to look at her companion. He was staring at her with those dark brown eyes; she felt as if he was seeing straight through to her soul.

“I have something for you,” he said as he pulled out a small velvet pouch.

Kylo handed it over to her and watched as she pulled the strings apart to open the pouch. Inside was a small crystal that seemed to warm and jump in her hand. A kyber crystal.

“I feel as if it _belongs_ to me. How did you find this?”

Kylo took her hand in his and closed her fingers around the kyber crystal. He ran his thumb along her wrist.

“I was on a mission on Ilum. I felt the pull almost instantaneously. I didn't realize it at the time, I just continued to follow—until I found this. I was sensing your crystal. I think I was able to find it because of the bond.”

Her heart skipped a beat. He had found her kyber crystal. She brought the crystal up to his lips and he gave it a tentative kiss. Then she brought it up to her own and kissed it lightly, never breaking eye contact with Kylo.

“Thank you,” she whispered, returning the crystal to the pouch. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Don’t I? Starlight, I mean it when I say that you will never be alone again.”

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her chair closer to him. The air between them seemed to be filled with a crackling energy. Their faces were mere inches away. Rey wondered, _was_ _this_ _it_? _Would_ _he close the distance? Would he kiss her?_ She found that she wanted him to; she hoped he would.

As if on cue, Kylo leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers. His hands cupped her cheeks as he breathed in her essence. Rey could feel his heated breath on her lips. She grabbed onto his wrists, pleadingly. _Please_ , she sent across the bond _. Oh please, I need you._

_Anything, starlight. You will want for nothing as long as you are with me._

He sealed the promise with a kiss. His lips were just as soft as she had imagined. When he flicked his tongue against her lips, she gasped and opened for him, accepting him into her mouth.

It was over rather quickly. Kylo pulled away with a smile on his face. He pecked her on the lips one last time before turning in his chair and staring out at the long string of stars in front of them. They exited lightspeed and approached the sunburnt planet of Jakku.

***

The sun beat down on them in an all-too-familiar sensation, bringing flashbacks of her family leaving her on this planet. Still so young, she was unable to understand that they had no intention of coming back for her.

Rey led Kylo over to the toppled over AT-AT. He ducked his head as he made his way inside. He was much too large for the tight space, yet he insisted on coming with her, wanting to be there to support her in every facet of her life. It was new, having someone to be there and care for her not out of some obligation or sense of virtue. He actually _wanted_ to be there for her.

She watched his eyes as he took in the marks lining the wall. One for each day that she remained. A mark for everyday that she was left behind, forgotten, unwanted. She felt it then: a pain sharp in her heart, but this wasn’t her pain she was feeling. It was _his_. It was Kylo’s.

He turned to her, tears unshed in his dark brown eyes. Sorrow and torment apparent on his face.

“If I had known—” he began, swallowing a sob that threatened to escape from his chest, “If I had known, I would have come for you. I would have come for you Rey.”

“You couldn’t have known, and you are here now. That’s all that matters.”

He gathered her to his chest, resting his head on her collarbone.

“I wish I had known, oh how I wish I could have saved you from this, from all of this heartache.”

“It made me who I am today, Kylo.”

She moved away from him, interlacing their fingers as she brought him with her throughout the space. She grabbed the few possessions that she wanted to bring; the little pilot doll she had made, a bell, and a dried flower.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” she said as she dragged him along.

Kylo was all too eager to comply.

***

They searched their bond while meditating. Looking for any clue that would lead to the island they had both dreamed about.

“What if it was only a dream, what if we never find it?” Rey asked.

He brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek before reassuring her that they would find their island—their home.

“Let’s try again,” he offered. “Open your mind to me, imagine the island, show me again. Feel it here.”

He placed his palm over her heart; Rey wondered if he could feel the steady beat of it against his fingertips. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The image of the island appeared in her mind.

“That’s it, I see it. I see the island.”

She concentrated harder; their minds seemed to meld together. The bond sizzled as they searched. And then—there. They had found it.

“Did we just find our home?” Rey asked in excitement.

“We did.”

His lips crashed against hers. Kylo pulled her into his lap as he continued to devour her mouth.

She pulled away to set the coordinates.

“Let’s go home.”

***

The island was breathtaking. Crystal blue water crashed against the sandy white beaches. The surrounding terrain was lush and beautiful. Kylo set to work chopping trees for the house he planned to build for them.

The first few nights they slept in the ship cuddled up tightly on the narrow bunk. Kylo enveloped her in a tight, protective hug. She felt him pepper her neck with soft kisses and tentative licks.

During the day Kylo worked on building their house while Rey explored the terrain. Their island was only a short distance away from an inhabited planet that they could easily make supply runs to. However, the two of them wanted to grow their own plants. Rey worked on her garden outside of the marked-off area where Kylo had started to build the foundation of their home.

Weeks passed with shared embraces, stolen kisses under the starry night sky, and nothing but their growing love for each other. Rey had never felt so at home in all of her life. She felt the intensity of Kylo’s feelings bleeding across their bond. He was just as much in love with her as she was with him.

He never pressured her. Rey could tell he had a need, he yearned for her touch. They moved slowly, learning each other bodies as they went.

One afternoon he carried her into the ocean. She clung to his body as he walked them further into the water. They were both completely bare beneath the waves, their slick bodies brushing up against each other. Her breasts were pressed flush against his toned chest, and he kissed her. He just kissed her as he held her tightly against him.

***

That night when they returned to their newly finished home, Kylo pushed her back against the pillows of their handmade mattress. He rid her of her clothing and his as quickly as possible. They were both so needy. They had both grown up isolated and alone. Two touch-starved individuals seeking comfort.

It wasn't about sex, it was about so much more than that. The love they shared, intertwining and flowing from their bodies with each push and pull. Kylo grabbed hold of his erection as he lined himself up.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Rey had never been more sure of anything in her life. She wanted to feel him everywhere; she wanted to connect with him in every single way. She opened the bond and flooded him with her feelings. He shivered and smiled meekly.

“I’ve never…” he started to say.

She silenced him with a kiss. _Neither have I._

Kylo was gentle as he pushed into her body. He grimaced as he felt her pain across their bond.

“I can stop—”

“No,” she said as she grabbed his bottom and pushed him further inside. The pinch subsided as he gave gentle thrusts.

He only began to move more once he felt her pleasure across the bond. Kylo showered her with affection as they made love in their newly-finished home.

It didn’t take either of them long to finish. Rey reached her peak first, squeezing Kylo to trigger his release. He came deep inside of her.

“Kylo?” she asked.

“Yes, starlight?”

“I...I don’t have an implant. There was never a need.”

He smiled as he pulled out of her. “My sweet Rey, why do you think I built another bedroom?”

“You want children? With me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I know you want a family, and I want a family _with you.”_

“I want that too.”

***

**Six Years Later**

Rey was awakened by two tiny bodies with dark curly hair and hazel eyes jumping up and down on the mattress. Beside her, Kylo grunted sleepily.

Their five-year-old twins, Benedict and Analyn, loved to wake them up early every morning to learn more about the Force and watch her and Kylo spar with their lightsabers. Kylo had helped Rey meditate and construct her saber with her kyber crystal he had gifted her shortly after they had gotten to their island.

“Benny, Annie,” Kylo grunted, “Your mom needs her rest.”

The twins giggled as they jumped off the bed and headed towards their shared room. Kylo reached over and wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist.

“And how is mama?” He asked while rubbing her prominent baby bump.

“Good, just tired.”

“And the baby?”

“Why don't you check for yourself?”

Kylo smiled before pressing a soft kiss to her belly. He then held his ear against her bump.

“Strong in the Force already, just like her big brother and big sister.”

Rey couldn't help the smile that crossed her face; Kylo loved feeling their children's Force signature in the womb. He was such an attentive father. He always held her during those late night feedings. When both babies were nursing and she was utterly exhausted, he was there to comfort her.

Rey ruffled Kylo's hair while he continued to listen to her belly. He lifted up onto his elbow and caressed her stomach with his other hand.

“What is the one thing you would want most in the world?” he asked.

It didn't take her long to answer.

“This. You, me, our babies, and our island.”

He nodded in agreement, “Home.”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @checktheholonet for being amazing.


End file.
